The present invention relates, in general, to a top sheet for a bed mattress and, more particularly, to a fitted top sheet for a mattress.
Unfitted, flat bed sheets are widely used with a bed mattress. Such sheets, also known as top sheets, are spread flat over the upper surface of the mattress with the side and bottom edges typically hanging downward beyond the lower edge of the mattress. At least the bottom edge and usually the sides of the top sheet are tucked under the mattress between the mattress and the box springs to keep the top sheet in place on the mattress.
However, mattresses, particularly king and queen size mattresses, make it difficult to easily bend over and lift the bottom edge of the mattress a sufficient amount to enable the edges of the top sheet to be tucked underneath the mattress. This is especially troublesome and potentially injurious for individuals who make a large number of beds each day in hotels, hospitals, etc.
While the bottom sheets typically have elastic pockets formed at each corner to enable the bottom sheet to be fit over the mattress and held securely in place during use of the bed, elastic corners cannot be applied to all four corners of the top sheet since such would prevent an individual from pulling back the top sheet to enter the bed. In addition, the tight fit of the top sheet at the bottom edge of the bed due to the elastic corners provides limited space for the user's feet thereby making use of the bed uncomfortable. Elastic also has a tendency to lose its elasticity over time and repeated washings thereby rendering the sheet unusable or difficult to use despite the fact that the sheet material may still be in good condition.
Although the four elastic pockets on the bottom sheet are easily placed on the mattress to properly locate the bottom sheet on the mattress, unfitted top sheets pose a centering problem which causes the person making the bed to typically make several trips from one side of the bed to the other to make sure that the top sheet is substantially centered on the mattress with even amounts of overhang on both sides and a sufficient amount of overhang at the bottom edge for tucking and to hide the mattress.
Attempts have been made to address these problems by providing a fitted top sheet. However, most fitted top sheets still employ elastic at the fitted corners which engage the bottom corners of the mattress thereby not fully addressing the problems of an uncomfortable fit for the user's feet as well as the eventual loss of elasticity rendering the top sheet unusable. Other fitted top sheets employ a specially designed and shaped sheet with elaborate cut outs or notches which are folded together over the mattress to provide a pocket for the user's feet.
However, such fitted top sheets are easily dislodged due to the normal movements of a person during sleep which pulls the folded over, fitted edges of the sheet away from the mattress thereby requiring the top sheet to be recentered and retucked under the mattress after each time the bed is used.
Such elaborately folded top sheets also require extra steps to place the top sheet in the proper position on the mattress. This can be time consuming for those individuals who make up a large number of beds each day in hotels, hospitals, etc.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fitted top sheet for a bed mattress which addresses the problems of prior art top sheets with respect to the need to bend over and lift the edge of the mattress to tuck the top sheet under the mattress, repeated movements around the bed to center the top sheet on the mattress, the need to remount the top sheet to the mattress after each use since the top sheet is easily become separated from the mattress during bed use.